The invention relates to externally mounted blown fuse indicators.
Externally mounted blown fuse indicators are generally connected in parallel with a fuse and include thin restraining wires that restrain spring-biased plungers. When a fuse blows, all current temporarily goes through the thin restraining wire, which quickly melts and releases the spring-biased plunger. An example of such an indicator is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,963.